Let's start with holding hands
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: It can't be that hard asking your best friend if you can hold hands... right? [Shameless NaLu fluff up ahead]


_**Let's start with holding hands**_

One calm summer evening in Magnolia had bloomed over the citizens. Children were playing outside their houses and couples walking hand in hand.

Except for two very familiar Fairy Tail members.

Lucy and Natsu were walking down the road beside the riverbank, Happy nowhere to be seen.

The only thing that really stands out is Natsu's clothing. He was wearing a white, a little too big, top with the guild sign on, green trousers, the only thing he normally have left is the precious scarf he got from Igneel. Lucy had her original Heart Kreuz clothes.

"I told you it was a bad idea." She sang as they walk. Natsu frowned, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets.

"How was I supposed to know that the barrel was filled with scentless paint?" he retorted rather angrily, looking straight forward. Lucy was about to say that he could have sniffed it out, but since the liquid was _scentless _it really didn't work out. "And who the heck even make suck thing?"

"Allergic people?" she suggested, looking up to him with a smile. When he only gave a snort in return, she turned to look up to the street before her. In front of them walks a couple, holding hands while chatting happily with each other.

Shyly she take a glance over to Natsu's arm, following the muscular arm till the rest of it disappeared behind green fabric.

_I wonder how it would feel like to hold his hand. _Realizing what she just had thought made her stop and furiously shake her head. Natsu didn't notice it at first, but got conscious of the missing steps of his partner. Coming to a stop he turned to the side, seeing Lucy stand there in the middle of the street, face red as Erza's hair.

"Lucy?" he call out for her. Said girl looks up, face all flushed up and mouth set into a thin line. A pink brow lifted as he looks at her with a curious expression. "Why did you stop?" he asks her. Lucy only shook her head in response, taking small steps over to him. She stops beside him, head hanging low so her bangs hides her face.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy bit her lower lip. Taking in a deep breath she opened her mouth and said, "CanIholdyourhand?"

To Natsu it sounded like 'Cahaniolihan' whatever that was he was sure it's not what she wants to say. "Um, what?" Lucy slowly looks up to him, a new shade of red decorating her cheeks. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of determination written all over her face.

"C-Ca-n…" he tilts his head to the side as she pauses in her speech. "Can we hold… hands?" There, she said it.

If Natsu would have been drinking something right at that moment, he sure as hell would have soaked the Stellar Mage with it. Staring at her with an unbelievable look in his face Lucy started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "S-Say something, idiot!" was all she could muster.

Natsu blinked a few times, but still he kept his mouth closed. Lucy, taking it all wrong, sadly look down to her feet. Actually she was more embarrassed than sad. Yet, why did it hurt? It wasn't like she had been rejected by him.

Just as she was to turn around and run away a warm hand takes a hold around hers. With widened eyes she stares up to Natsu, seeing how his face had a soft color of pink prickled over the cheeks.

"You shocked me, that's all." He mutters, half of his face hiding behind the scarf. Slowly a smile grew up on her lips, making the fire mage raise a brow. "What?"

"Just thinking that you really are cute when you blush."

"W-W-What?!" he chokes out, staring at her with wide eyes. Lucy only shakes her head, tugging his arm so he can come closer to her. Slowly they start to walk down the street again, hands holding to the other tightly.

Lucy didn't know what this was, but she was sure of that it would turn out well in the end.

"Natsu."

"What…?"

"Let's start with holding hands." She says, smiling up to him.

"Sure." He answer her smile with the one and only infamous grin of his.

Behind them sits a certain blue Exceed on a pillar, stifling his giggles behind paws, singing,

"They _lllllllike_ each other~"

_**The End**_

* * *

**They sure do, Happy!**

**Happy: Aye! **

**So, this is a short one-shot I wrote like a year ago. I really had to spell check it and get the grammar right before I deciding putting it up here on FF XD hope you enjoyed it! :'D**

**About the scentless color! I found some old paint cans in the basement and well, I wanted to see what was inside and sure there was red color (my house is red) floating around. What surprised me the most was that there were no paint scent. Maybe I should have read the title of it first… but nah I totally missed the big black letters 'SCENTLESS RED PAINT'. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this enough to give it a review :3 please fav and alert too! ^^**

**Happy: Please leave a review! F-T-K would love to get response on her work!**

**Me: *hands over dozen barrels with fish***

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
